Conventionally and presently, the formation of an oxide film on a semiconductor material surface or a metallic surface or an alloy surface has been conducted by means of heating this material to a temperature of 500.degree. C. or more in an oxidizing atmosphere.
However, in cases, for example, in which, after the formation of various types of thin films on a semiconductor substrate, a portion of these various thin films is removed and the surface of the semiconductor substrate is exposed, and an oxide film is formed on the exposed surface, it is sometimes impossible to heat the substrate to a temperature of 400.degree. C. or more, depending on the type of thin film. Furthermore, in the case of heating to a temperature 400.degree. C. of more, reaction occurs between the films formed on the semiconductor substrate, and the quality of the films tends to worsen.
Accordingly, the development of a method of forming oxide films which enables the formation of a high quality oxide film at low temperatures of 400.degree. C. or below has been desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for forming oxide films which is capable of forming high quality oxide films at temperatures of 400.degree. C. or below.